Dusk: a continuation of Breaking Dawn
by gayness-transpires
Summary: 7 years later, Renesmee and Jacob are engaged. Everyone is living a happy life until the Volturi arrive, and Edward can't hear their thoughts. Then, Jacob gets hurt so badly, not even his accelerated healing can save him. The only choice is to change him. Will he survive, even though the vampire venom is like poison? Will Edward and Bella defeat the Volturi once again?
1. Chapter 1

Edward

"Nessie, come here!" I said playfully. Other than Bella, Renesmee has been the light of my existence. "Coming, Daddy," she replied, coming inhumanly fast. In terms of physical appearance, she was 25, same as Jacob. However, when it comes to actual years, she was only 7 years old. It was still hard for me to believe that she and Jacob were now engaged. I mean, even though Jacob imprinted on her, it felt like it was only yesterday that Bella was human and Renesmee came into the world, nearly killing Bella. I'm happy for them, but still.

Bella stood beside me, her amber eyes glowing from the recent hunt. Every day, it seemed, she got more beautiful than ever, and I fell in love all over again. Ever since that fateful day in the meadow with the Volturi, I've learned to appreciate what I have, even if I have forever to do that. They could be taken away from me at any moment. Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the Vampires could be torn apart. Jacob could be murdered, although sometimes I felt like I would be the one guilty for that crime. Even worse, Bella might not have survived the change and none of us would be standing here. Renesmee could be taken by the Volturi at any moment. That frightens me the most. The thought of Renesmee being tortured and killed sent shudders down my spine. Also, that would hurt Bella, and anything that hurts her has to go through me.

Jacob came out of the woods and tried to scare Nessie. "Hey, sweetheart," he said after kissing her cheek. She kissed him back, but lightheartedly punched him in the arm. He winced since her half-vampire strength could hardly be controlled. I'd experienced that pain firsthand. So had Bella when Renesmee had been born. Renesmee bit her, but she didn't change Bella because her bite wasn't venomous. Only I had the privilege of being Bella's creator.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Nessie and spun her in a circle, oblivious to the fact that Bella and I were standing there. Renesmee giggled as she said "What did you want, Daddy?" She showed me confusion as she stared into my eyes. Nessie developed her gift so that she didn't have to touch somebody to send her feeling and thoughts.

"Hey, I don't approve of that thought, at least not around us," I said as I heard Jacob's thoughts. "I can't help it. She's my fiance" he finished. Renesmee laughed as she imagined what he was thinking. "Jacob!" Bella scolded, agreeing with me. She took down her shield to allow me to see her thoughts of disappointment and reminiscing memories of when we were like that. Then she put it back up.

Suddenly, Bella and I jerked our heads to the east. Renesmee and Jacob looked confused, until they heard the noise too. Briek masks of horror flashed across their faces, then they regained their fighting stance. We immediately understood what the sound was, even though the last time we heard it was seven years ago.

The Volturi were coming, and I couldn't hear their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Both Edward and I heard the noise before Renesmee and Jacob. We heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow, some delicate as a feather, others as heavy as a giant. But, no one could deny that these were the Volturi. I felt panic and fear creeping up my spine, and I started to lose control. Though it had been 7 years, I still had newborn strength hidden deep in my bones. I felt that strength breaking through the barrier I had built against it. Edward's touch calmed me as he put his hand on the small of my back, barely containing his own anger and fear.

A few seconds later, Jacob and Renesmee both turned their heads to the sound too. I was surprised that Renesmee recognized the scent and sound, even though she was only a couple of months old at the time. Realization dawned on their faces while trepidation and fury masked Jacob's face. I could tell he was scared of the Volturi and what they would do to Renesmee when they found her. But he also wanted to protect her; their imprintation was so strong. He loved her and would do anything for her with a determined expression. Even I could recognize that.

I let down my shield for a moment, with almost no difficulty now, and thought of confusion. Edward looked at me with uncertainty. Then I could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter, Edward?" I asked.

"I...I can't read their thoughts. They must've gotten someone to be their shield. It seems as if they are even stronger than you, Bella. By the sound of it, there must be a hundred of them. Not even you could do that. I wonder why they brought so many," he said.

I put my shield back up with reluctance. _I don't know._ I thought in response to Edward's pondering, even though I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts. I was scared. I was not afraid to admit that. But some things could not be controlled. My unusual newborn strength came back, though on my command this time. Without hesitation, I ran forward to meet the Volturi. Edward paused then decided to follow. Rather than hear him, I felt him sprinting behind me. It was like a sixth sense that came with being a vampire. Then I smelled Jacob transforming, with his unmistakable dog scent, and Renesmee coming up the rear.

"No, Renesmee! Go back, I think they're here for you!" I said. "No, if they want me, I can fight them," she said. Jacob growled, and I took that as both frustration at Renesmee, and that he would also fight for her too. Edward said "I know you love her, but you cannot endanger your life against the Volturi." I could almost hear Jacob's response. _I did it 7 years ago and you were fine._ "That was because I despised you back then. I only put up with you for Bella's sake," Edward shot back.

"Daddy, Jacob, calm down. We need to focus," Renesmee said. "I agree," I remarked.

By then we were near the Volturi. We stopped and waited for them to meet us. Suddenly, a newborn shot forward at Jacob. Nobody had time to react or try to stop him, not even Jacob or Edward. We just stood there, and a split second later the newborn had its arms around Jacob. Jacob howled and growled in pain and Caius snapped his fingers. Just like before, three vampires came forward and tore the newborn of of Jacob and surrounded the newborn. "Please, no! NO! I couldn't control myself! AAAAH!" he cried and then a horrible screeching sound filled the air, cutting off his pleas and screams.

"Such a waste of strength and gifts. He was very useful. He had telekinesis and could move things with his mind. An extraordinarily useful talent to say the least. Ah well, we will have to make do one vampire short," Aro lamented. "We have come to make well on our bargain from 7 years ago. We have reason to believe that Renesmee here is now a liability to our kind."

"What kind of reason?" Edward asked tentatively. "Oh, I forgot! We have a shield now, though of course you must already know it, since you can't hear my mind. Well, I guess I must tell you," Aro remarked. "I obtained information from a trustworthy source that Renesmee was seen commuting with humans."

"Of course, she has to! Her grandfather is a human. I cannot deny my daughter the privilege of seeing her grandfather, as he is quickly deteriorating. He wants to see her as much as he can before he dies!" I roared. "Calm down, Bella," Edward reminded me. I took deep breaths, even though I didn't need them. That helped.

"AAARGH!" Jacob screamed in pain. Suddenly I was aware of the fact that Jacob needed medical attention, stat. "Get him to Carlisle," I said to Edward. He seemed reluctant, but he soon went, now carrying jacob in his human form. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Finish this conversation later?" I muttered. I knew the Volturi heard me and they backed away. "Come on Renesmee. Let's go," I ordered.

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, whipping through the trees and dodging the hanging limbs. "What are we going to do?" Renesmee asked. She sounded worried. "I don't know. I don't know," I recounted sadly. "I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob

The pain was unbearable. I struggled to breath and I couldn't even focus on Renesmee's face. The love of my life, running alongside Edward as he carried me. I never thought this day would come. The day I die. The day I am ripped apart from those I love or used to love. The day that everything ends for me. Ten minutes ago, the thought was unfathomable, unthinkable. Now, it was happening.

"AARGH!" I screamed. I heard from far off a flock of birds taking flight. Taking deep breaths, I calmed down enough for my eyes to focus on Renesmee. Faintly, I could hear Edward reassuring her that I was going to be fine. Or was that Carlisle? Emmett? I gritted my teeth against the pain and the thought of Emmett near Nessie. "Relax, Jacob. He doesn't think of her in that way. I can assure you at least that." I heard Edward, but I was already drifting in and out of consciousness.

Renesmee

Just looking at him made me start to cry. I could not bear to see him in pain. I knew that his accelerated healing would probably fix it, but I was still worried for him. What if his healing didn't work? What if he… he died? That sent me racking sobs of despair.

"Sh, don't worry Nessie. He's going to be fine," Daddy comforted me to no avail. "He has been in worse situations and survived. Trust me, I was there." I still wasn't satisfied with him. I needed _proof_ that he would survive.

"Hey, no need to fret, sweetheart," he rasped.

"Oh, Jacob! I'm worried sick over you. Are you alright? Does it hurt so bad? Can you even hear me?" I blurted, flinging myself towards him.

"Ouch. I'm fine-ish. It hurts a lot. And yes, I can hear you." I could tell he was lying to me and he knew it. "Jacob, don't lie to me." I touched his face out of habit to transmit my memory of him screaming in pain. "Oof," he said as he remembered being crushed by the newborn, "I'm not alright" he sighed. "It hurts so bad that I think I'm losing consciousness, just talking to you. I guess you really do take my breath away." He gave a weak smile and slipped into a painful fit of sleep. I just sat there, tears silently rolling down my cheeks, heartbroken. What if those were his last words? A new wave of panic rushed over me. I began shaking so fast, I bet if I held a glass of water, half of the water would've spilled everywhere already.

Daddy came over and sat down next to me. I leaned on his shoulder and cried. "Carlile's going to be here any moment now. He'll help Jacob. Don't expect the worst, Nessie." His soothing words calmed me once again. "Okay" was all I said.

10 minutes later

"Okay, I'm here. What happened?" Carlisle walked in with his medical bag and a bunch of other junk I wouldn't know the name of for the life of me. "We were playing around when Bella and I heard the Volturi coming. I couldn't read their minds. Then Bella rushed to meet them with us following close behind. A newborn shot out and got his arms around Jacob and crushed him. I think this is even worse than from 7 years ago," Daddy explained.

"Well, I'll have a look at him. Might as well look at him while he's asleep so he doesn't remember the pain."

"Be careful. His dreams right now are pretty tumultuous," Daddy cautioned.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's him I'm worried about," Carlisle said.

2 ½ hours later: Carlisle

"Everyone, come here quick. He's dying!" I shouted, even though I didn't need to. "I need somebody to hold him down. I am going to try and change him."

"No, Carlisle, don't! Our venom is poison to the wolves!" Bella shouted, but it was already too late. I had sunk my teeth into his upper arm to inject the venom. The blood didn't taste right, though. I thought this was weird. Suddenly, everyone was screaming at me to stop, and I realized what I was doing. It took immense self-control, even for me, to pull back.

I stepped back to see what I had done. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably and the heart monitor was going crazy, even for him. Then, the shaking stopped and the monitor flatlined. Bella and Renesmee began sobbing. Edward just stood still, with a confused expression on his face.

I wondered what was going on inside of his head. "He… He's changed. That shouldn't be possible," Edward answered my thoughts, not just for me, but for everyone. Renesmee and Bella let out a collective gasp. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stood there, dumbfounded. "I can smell it, but I don't believe it," Esme said. Alice leaned against the wall with a smug look. "Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked her. "As soon as you made the decision to change him, it came as a vision. I decided not to tell you because you were so busy with… other… things," she said.

"How? I mean, like I said before, the venom is poison to the wolves. It should've killed him," Bella said. "I don't know how," I offered. "It's really a miracle."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" jacob said from behind me. Even though I was a vampire, I still jumped a little. "What's the matter, Carlisle? Not scared of a werewolf/vampire hybrid, are you?"

"How are you awake already? You should not be. Your body should be rejecting the change, but here you are, alive and in front of us. Even if you were completely human, it should've taken days to accept the change," I stammered.

"I'm awake because clearly the gods have wished it so," Jacob said uncharacteristically. "Woah, when did you get so fancy, Jacob?" Bella said playfully, which contrasted with the tears on her face. "Since I was miraculously changed." 😃😃


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This will be the last chapter for awhile, as I am going to be writing a Harry Potter Fic. Please be patient, although I will be able to update both stories simultaneously. As I said before, this may be it for a while.

Jacob

I've never felt so alive before. Or should I say, un_dead_. Inside my head I laughed, and I saw Edward roll his eyes at my corny joke.

"How is this even possible?" Carlisle asked again, sounding bewildered. _Whoa. _I guess becoming a vampire came with a whole new vocabulary, because never before in my life have I used that word. This time, Edward chuckled.

"Wait," Esme started, "We need to get Renesmee out of here."

"You don't need to do that; I'm not attracted to her scent, even though it is scrumptious," I quickly explained. "I think it's because I have imprinted with her. Maybe being a werewolf prior to being changed has messed up the process so that I am not attracted to human, or part human, blood."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured, and I heard every syllable and sound wave. "Whoa" was what I whispered when the sound had already echoed off into nonexistence.

Suddenly, I began to phase into a wolf, or at least, that's what I thought it was, as I have only ever been able to phase into a wolf. Then, everyone was staring at me in shock once again. Alice went to get something with a horrified look on her face. She came back with a mirror in her hands. "Jacob, I think you need to see this."

Now it was my turn to gape at myself. In the mirror, there was a fox with its mouth open and its head cocked. Understanding dawned over me as I realized it was me staring back from the mirror. It was me who was a fox. Then, the image started to waver and fade into something else. It began to shrink and I felt wings flapping. Big round eyes grew from the squinted eyes of the fox. My fur turned pearl white and stone gray, with onyx streaks running through the feathers. I watched with amazement as I slowly turned into a snowy owl.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought. "I'll tell you what's going on," Edward offered. "Come on, Jacob, you're smart. You should have already figured this out. You changed, against your nature, I might add, and have become the first shapeshifter vampire. That is something I thought was unimaginable and impossible until you so obviously cleared it up for me."

I tried to respond, but instead it became a hoot. Bella and Alice laughed. Out of the blue, Alice got this entranced look on her face. She stared off into the distance. Jasper reacted immediately and set her on the couch with a pencil and paper. She began sketching a face. A face I soon recognized to be my own. Why is she drawing my face?. Edward said "I can hear what's going on inside her head. Hold on." Edward looked shocked as he said that she could now see me, and my future. Damn it. I liked knowing that at least one of the Cullen family's abilities didn't work on me. Oh well.

Alice came out of her stuporous state and glanced at me. I morphed back into my new vampire form as the instantaneous glance turned into a glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked tentatively. "I'm suspicious now. Why can I now see you in the future?" "You saw me in the future earlier," I pointed out. She looked stunned. "I guess I thought nothing of it."

Well, there you go, Jacob. You finally shocked a Cullen. I thought this to myself and chuckled. Edward said "What are you laughing at?" I paused mid-laugh and stared. "Didn't you hear my thoughts?"

A/N I thought this was a good place to end. Sorry it is shorter than usual, but look for my new fic that I will be starting. Enjoy this chapter, as it may be awhile before I post a new chapter for this fic. See you later!


End file.
